Cartas para ti
by ElaQueen
Summary: AU - La historia de dos grandes amores, unidos por la sangre y el destino. Una mujer que los unirá más de lo esperado, y de maneras que nunca llegaron a sospechar. Regina tendrá que decidir entre amar, o seguir viviendo. SQ-EC
1. Chapter 1

**Ficción AU: SQ/EC:** Declaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es original y de mi autoría.

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **El llamado**

Había sido un día largo, y David estaba totalmente exhausto. Trabajar como jefe del departamento "St. John's College of Liberal Arts and Sciences", en la ST. John's University, no había sido tan complejo como en las últimas semanas.

Recibió el honor durante las vacaciones de verano, cuando su predecesor Albert Spencer, murió de un infarto fulminante. Nunca se llevó bien con aquel viejo gruñón, pero contaba con el apoyo de sus compañeros de cátedra, y del departamento; así como del rector Archie Hopper.

Era el jefe del departamento más joven en la historia de la universidad, y es que pese a esto, se había ganado su puesto a pulso, debido a sus conocimientos, su ética y su nivel intelectual. Todos lo respetaban y admiraban, en especial el alumnado y las profesoras de aquel lugar.

Era un tipo encantador, según ellas. Alto, atlético, rubio, de ojos azules y hermoso rostro. Sus clases estaban atiborradas de estudiantes, en especial femeninas. Era un profesor retador. Su curso nada fácil de aprobar; pero aun así era el preferido.

Semana de estatales, final de semestre, previo al curso de verano y más de cien estudiantes esperando que corrigiera los ensayos. Además de las otras cátedras que estaban finalizando, y él debía coordinar, mejorando el estilo de su antecesor.

Era de imaginarse que había dormido poco. Su media hermana Emma, con la cual vivía en aquel townhouse en Brooklyn, le había preparado un generoso vaso de café. Pero ese hermoso gesto no había logrado despertarlo

\- ¡Emma! – le gritó a su hermana desde la entrada – ¡Vamos que se hace tarde, y tengo esa presentación en Manhattan!

\- Como si quisieras ir… – se paró justo a su lado, riendo con malicia. Le dio una bolsa con dos bagels – Tú me gritas y yo te cuido – Siguió de largo, y se paró a unos metros de la entrada – ¡Vamos David! – dijo, simulando que estaba exasperada y que él demoraba, mientras se colocaba los lentes de sol

\- Debería estar permitido que los hermanos mayores, elimináramos a las hermanas menores – le sonrió – ¡Vamos! – la abrazó por el cuello, y caminaron hacia la estación del metro que correspondía.

Emma era muy parecida a su hermano. Rubia, delgada y atlética, con los ojos de una mezcla azul y verde. Su personalidad, a diferencia de la de David, era explosiva y aventurera. Contradictoriamente, se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio.

Ella llevaba casi un año como médico interno en el Bellevue Hospital en Manhattan, y amaba lo que hacía. Había decidido esto, después que la madre de ambos y su padre fallecieran en un accidente de tránsito, cuando ella tenía tan solo diez años de edad.

\- David Nolan… – sentada a su lado, le señaló a una joven morena en el vagón contiguo

\- ¡Excelente elección Emma Swan! – le sonrió con picardía

\- ¿Por qué no te acercas y la saludas? – le picó con el codo

\- ¿Qué te sucede? – le daba un poco de pena – No la conocemos de nada…

\- ¡En serio David! – lo miró con cara de circunstancia – Si no las conoces, no te las co…

\- ¡Emma! – la interrumpió – No es eso… Es que sabes que me gustan las mujeres con las que tenga alguna afinidad intelectual…

\- Y sin embargo no te metes con ninguna estudiante, o profesora de la universidad – le replicó con fastidio – David… Ya hace casi un año desde que Mary te dejó por el fulano Doctor Whale… Es hora de que te lances nuevamente a las citas. Tu vida ya no es sólo cuidarme, y ya no estás con ella. Debes seguir David, debes superar a Mary, y ese complejo de padre protector que tienes conmigo – lo miró con amor – ¡Vamos! Te estás perdiendo un mundo de oportunidades…

Señalaba disimuladamente a la morena, y ésta volteó y le sonrió de manera sugestiva a David

\- ¡¿Ves?! – le dio un pellizco en el brazo – Sonríele… – le murmuró entre dientes, disimulando

\- ¡Si! – le sonrió a la chica – ¿Cómo lo haces? – volteó a mirar a su hermana

\- ¿Hacer qué? – sabía a lo que se refería

\- Saber mis gustos… Saber cuándo mirar, cuándo acercarte a una chica y cuando no… – seguía intentando descubrir el afán de Emma por conseguirle novia, mientras ella seguía soltera, y dedicada al trabajo

\- Primero, queridito, tus gustos y los míos son los mismos… No podemos ver a una morena de ojos impactantes, porque enloquecemos – le dedicó un guiño, y observó cómo la chica del tren, perdía el interés en su hermano, por pensar que andaba con ella – Acabas de perder a esa chica – ambos voltearon, y la miraron caminar alejándose. Rieron – Segundo – prosiguió, aclarando la voz – Tengo este don, este talento natural de saber cuándo una chica está buscando acción o está soltera, en resumen, y cuándo no quiere absolutamente nada… y por supuesto, distingo a la perfección, cuando quiere conmigo o no – fue solemne y enfática

\- ¡Y tú nunca te has equivocado con eso! – afirmó con fastidio – ¡Lo sé!

El resto del viaje lo hicieron entre risas, y especulaciones. Emma se tenía que bajar antes que David, para llegar a la guardia

\- Si vas a estar en Manhattan el resto del día, me llamas, para vernos en la noche, y salir – le indicó – No acepto un no como respuesta, profesor Nolan – le dedicó un guiño, y bajó del tren.

David sonrió, como siempre que su hermana lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca. Eran muy unidos, especialmente luego de la muerte de su madre y el padre de Emma. Él ya contaba con la mayoría de edad para aquel entonces, así que se encargó de terminar de criar a la rubia.

Salió del subterráneo, y recorrió el trayecto hasta la galería donde sería la presentación del nuevo libro de artes de la facultad. El hermoso lugar cargado de historia, estaba bajo la dirección de una millonaria de la alta sociedad Neoyorquina, y había pasado a manos de su hija recientemente. Era costumbre celebrar allí los eventos de artes para la universidad y los entendidos en la materia, pese a estar muy lejos del recinto estudiantil.

Aquella mujer era insoportable. Discriminaba a los de bajos recursos, era soberbia y atrevida. David nunca había tenido que tratar directamente con Cora Mills, pero ahora que él era el jefe del departamento, tendría que hacerlo.

Iba pensando cómo abordar a esta insoportable señora, cuando impactó de frente con una morena, dejando caer su portafolio y el de la mujer

\- ¡Pero qué! – dejó soltar David, agachándose de inmediato, a socorrer a la persona con la que había chocado – ¡Disculpe! – tomó una agenda, y unos papeles y levantó la mirada.

Estaba impactado con la belleza de aquella mujer. Sin duda era una mujer refinada, porque su porte, su arreglo y vestimenta así lo indicaban. Iba impecable, y parecía algo perturbada

\- ¡Discúlpame tú! – se sacudió la falda, y tomó lo que el desconocido le había ayudado a recoger – Venías en el sentido indicado, y yo tratando de rebasar a otros, distraída, no me fijé… Lo siento – fijó sus ojos en los azul intenso.

Aquella mujer era un espectáculo visual magnífico. Morena, de piel blanca ligeramente bronceada, pelo castaño oscuro, y unos ojos marrón chocolate, intensos y profundos. Era realmente hermosa

\- ¡Yo! – "Reacciona David". Podía sentir en sus pensamientos la voz de su hermana Emma "¡Qué esperas!". No supo bien de dónde sacó las fuerzas para hablarle a semejante mujer, pero tenía que hacerlo – Te disculpo… – le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa, y le entregó las demás cosas, incluyendo su portafolios. La voz de ella, era sublime

\- ¡Pues gracias! – la morena, que en un principio parecía contrariada, se estaba relajando – La verdad tú tampoco me viste venir… Así que yo debo disculparte también – Era un hombre encantador. Muy guapo, y apenas lo estaba notando

\- ¡Es correcto! – le extendió la mano – ¡David!... y cuando quieras, puedes chocar conmigo – de dónde demonios había venido esa frase cliché de Emma. Estaba algo ruborizado, y observó que la mujer lo notó

\- Ha, ha, ha… ¡Soy Regina! – correspondió a su gesto, de forma pícara. No era para nada inhibida, pero se le hizo gracioso y extraño el gesto – Bueno, espero no toparme contigo de nuevo… No de ésta manera – le dedicó un guiño – Con tu permiso… – le señaló el camino, y siguió de largo.

No le dio tiempo reaccionar. Sólo pudo verla alejarse, con su hermosa figura y sugestivo trasero. En realidad era un monumento.

Observó su reloj, y todavía faltaba una hora y media para poder tener acceso a la galería, y dos para el evento. Estada a dos calles del lugar, y unos metros de su café favorito; así que decidió seguir su ruta, y hacer una parada en la vía, para relajarse.

Se pidió un expreso, otro bagel, el Times, y se sentó a leer mientras degustaba el café. Cuál sería su sorpresa cuando un par de minutos después, entró por la puerta del lugar la azarada morena, llamada Regina.

Ella recorría el recinto, en busca de algún espacio para sentarse, de camino a la barra, cuando vio a aquel hombre reír observándola. Le devolvió el gesto, y lo saludó en la distancia. Luego intentó ignorarlo, y no parecer obvia. Pidió un expreso, un bagel, y el New York Tiemes, y se dedicó a buscar un lugar.

\- ¿Siéntate aquí preciosa? – un hombre la abordó

\- ¡No gracias! – le incomodó la manera en que la veía. Y observó que el rubio se dio cuenta.

Miró en todas direcciones, pero lo más aconsejable era ir con aquel no tan desconocido. Él le hizo señas, y la llamó, afirmándole que podían compartir la mesa

\- ¡Aquí mi amor! – le dedicó un guiño, y sintió la mirada molesta del otro sujeto.

Ella le sonrió, y se dirigió de inmediato hacia su mesa. Se quitó la chaqueta, la dejó en el respaldar, quedándose en una fresca blusa transparente roja.

\- ¡Gracias! – le indicó con la mirada que la había salvado de aquel baboso – ¿Sigue mirando? – le preguntó en voz baja

\- ¡Sí! Tanto, que está empezando a irritarme, y no soy tu novio… – le sonrió con ternura

\- No te preocupes… Estoy acostumbrada, y se defenderme – por un momento pensó que había sonado pretenciosa, o frívola – No quise decir que estaba acostumbrada, como si me pasara siempre… Lo que quise decir fue…

\- No importa… – la interrumpió – Entiendo que estés acostumbrada, porque eres hermosa, y los cretinos abundan – le sonrió nuevamente, con ese toque de encanto característico en él

\- ¡Ok! – tragó grueso, y tomó un sorbo de su café – Me hiciste sonrojar – y así fue. Su día, que había empezado de la peor forma, había cambiado drásticamente, gracias a ese hombre

\- ¿Y por qué me seguiste hasta aquí? – era broma, pero le hubiese gustado pensar que no lo era

\- ¿Qué? – rio con superioridad – ¿Qué te crees? – ahora lo miraba con malicia – Cuando tropezamos, buscaba este lugar…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose unos segundos, y comenzaron a reír apenados. Estaban actuando como adolescentes, y no lo eran.

David era algo reservado, pero no era precisamente tímido. Y ella, por otra parte, era una mujer desinhibida y decidida.

\- Lo que quise decir antes… – aclaró la garganta – Es que si un hombre se quiere pasar de listo conmigo, soy perfectamente capaz de ponerlo en su sitio. Pero la verdad, hoy no estaba de humor, y por eso te agradezco la ayuda

\- ¡Entiendo Regina! – observó que habían pedido exactamente lo mismo en la barra, y sonrió para sí mimo

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Regina no se había percatado de la coincidencia

\- ¡Nada! – movió la cabeza de un lado al otro – Dime… ¿Por qué tu día empezó mal?… Digo, si se pueda saber… Así pasamos el rato – Miró el reloj

\- Pues nada del otro mundo… – él era un perfecto desconocido, pero era como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Por alguna razón le inspiraba confianza – Problemas de adaptación. Problemas para acostumbrarme… Mi madre que es insoportable – le hizo un gesto de burla. Recordó su compromiso de matrimonio, y su rostro se endureció – Entre otras cosas que no vienen al caso…

\- ¡A ver! Empecemos por los problemas de adaptación… – tomó un sorbo de su expreso – ¿Eres una desadaptada social Regina? – la quería hacer reír y lo logró. Sus hermosos ojos marrones tenían ese brillo único

\- No, ha, ha, ha… Es que apenas tengo un par de meses que regresé a New York – empezó a charlar. Necesitaba relajarse – Y pues, me toca el negocio de la familia, y otras cosas que son costumbre pero que si me agradan…

\- Asumo que los negocios de tu familia, propiamente, no te matan… – le dio un mordisco a su bagle. La boca de aquella mujer era espectacular. Roja, carnosa, y con una cicatriz que incitaba a besarla. Tenía que prestar atención

\- ¡Para nada! – su risa inundó el espacio – Pero es algo para lo que estoy preparada…

\- ¿Y lo demás? – bebió café – Tal vez… ¡Tu madre!

\- Tengo una relación complicada con ella… – suspiró. En su rostro había una mezcla de cansancio y tristeza – ¿No es complicado con tu madre?

Por primera vez, aquel extraño que sólo había sido risas y encanto, se tornaba triste y sombrío

\- ¡Lo siento! – lo miró con preocupación – ¿Dije algo malo?

\- ¡Para nada! – la tomó de la mano por instinto, y luego la soltó avergonzado – Es que la relación con mi madre fue muy buena… Y digo fue, porque hace ya quince años que falleció – le sonrió desganado. Desvió la mirada, y se terminó su expreso

\- ¡Lo siento David! – estaba más que apenada. Respondió a su gesto anterior, y ahora era ella quien le agarraba la mano e él – Yo siempre he soñado tener una relación buena con mi madre. Lamento mucho que la tuya te haya dejado hace tanto – buscó observarse en sus ojos azules – Ojalá tuviese buenos recuerdos, como los que seguros has de tener con tu madre – le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

David estaba derretido con el contacto de aquella mujer. Era realmente hermosa. Su mano tenía una suavidad incomparable

\- ¡Te toca! – soltó al hombre, y se acomodó en la silla. Tenía que cambiar de tema

\- ¿Qué? – estaba en el limbo al que la morena lo había llevado

\- Que te toca contarme algo de ti… – le dio un mordisco a su bagle, haciéndose la desentendida. Le hizo un gesto con la mirada, de que era hora de empezar a hablar

\- Bueno… – aclaró la garganta – A ver… Estaba distraído cuando chocamos, si… Estaba pensando cómo lidiar con una señora, y su hija, que seguro tiene un carácter sinigual – era obviamente sarcástico

\- ¡Uy! – terminó de tragar, y bebió más café – Esa sí que es una historia interesante… ¿quién es esa vieja bruja? A ver si te puedo ayudar a enfrentarla – Le dedicó un guiño

\- Yo no le dije bruja ¿eh? – se ruborizó

\- ¡Lo sé! – le sonrió – Te ves bastante caballeroso – otro guiño, y un largo trago de café

\- No me gusta hablar mal de las personas, menos de las mujeres, y menos aún de una que podría ser mi madre. Pero esta señora, es una ricachona que no sabe tratar a nadie… ¡Pobre del marido! – lo último lo dijo casi para sí mismo, y le sonrió – Se llama Cora Mills y …

Regina se atragantó al escuchar el nombre de su madre. Ese hombre la conocía, y al parecer, ya había tenido una muestra personal de su mal carácter

\- ¡Estás bien! – le hizo señas a la camarera, que le trajera un vaso con agua

\- ¡Si! – tosía, y aclaraba la garganta, tratando de disimular su vergüenza. Tomó del agua

\- ¿Estás mejor? – estaba genuinamente extrañado – ¿Sucede algo? – la cara de la morena era un poema

\- Dime… – terminaba de componerse del ahogo – ¿Por qué la hija? ¿Es igual de mala?

\- ¡No sé! – hizo señas de que le trajeran otro expreso para llevar – Es que ahora ella se va a encargar de la mayor parte de las actividades… Y ya sabes lo que dicen: "la manzana no cae muy lejos del árbol"

\- ¿De verdad lo crees? – se sentía algo decepcionada, y por demás incómoda

\- ¡No! Por supuesto que no Regina… – le sonrió – Obviamente espero tener una mejor relación con la hija – le aclaró – Pido a Dios que no se parezca a su madre en el trato… Supe que es una mujer de carácter fuerte. Determinada y con gran conocimiento…

\- ¿Y eso te ofende? ¿Te intimida? – no sabía por qué, pero necesitaba esas respuestas

\- ¿Por qué me ofendería? – su risa hizo que la morena se relajara – Por el contrario, me intriga, me agrada… A diferencia de la madre, que está acostumbrada a imponer, a menudo, cosas absurdas.

Era la verdad. Esa era su madre. No era la primera vez que escuchaba quejas sobre ella. Y aunque David intentaba ser amable, estaba claro que aquella mujer se había ganado su deprecio

\- ¡Bueno Regina! – le aclaró con tristeza – Debo retirarme… – miró el reloj – Pero quisiera que me hicieras el favor de dejarme invitarte este desayuno

\- No te preocupes David… Te dejo hacerlo… – no quería despreciarle el buen gesto, sobre todo porque ya sabía quién era aquel hombre – Y nos vamos juntos… ¿Te parece?

\- ¿Cómo? – se levantó, para apartar la silla y que ella pudiese incorporarse – Es que voy en la misma dirección que tú… por lo menos, en la misma dirección en la que ibas cuando me atropellaste

\- ¡Oye! – todo estaba fluyendo de maravilla con aquella mujer – Está bien… Pero promete no tropezarme, pisarme o algo por el estilo – Pagó, y le dejó la propina a la chica.

Salieron de aquel lugar, con rumbo a la galería. David estaba impactado de que Regina hubiese dejado sus asuntos para acompañarlo, hablando de lo que David iba a hacer en ese lugar.

\- Creo que sí me estás siguiendo Regina… ¡Debes aceptarlo! – bromeó – Pero yo me dejo… ¿Sabes? – de dónde le salía esa osadía, digna de su hermana

\- ¡Claro! – era pícara, y le gustaba serlo con él. Sabía que lo estaba poniendo nervioso – Tanto es así David que ya casi llegamos, y para no dejar de verte, voy a asistir a ese evento tuyo… A la presentación de ese libro que me acabas de mencionar – Lo miró con expresión neutra.

Se pararon justo en la entrada de la galería. Ella lo observaba fijamente, y él trataba de aguantar esa poderosa mirada

\- ¿Qué dices? – Estaba algo nervioso. Esa mujer estaba consiguiendo desequilibrarlo – ¿Vas a venir? – señaló para adentro

\- ¡Claro David Nolan! – sonrió con firmeza – ¡Vamos! – entró.

Él estaba tan impactado de poder seguir en contacto con ella, y tan gratamente sorprendido, que apenas notó que había pronunciado su apellido.

Entró detrás de ella, viendo cómo cortaba el espacio a pasar. Era una mujer sin duda imponente. De repente lo recordó. La tomó por el brazo, y la detuvo

\- ¡Ey! – estaba intrigado – Yo nunca te dije mi apellido… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Se miraron fijamente, con extrema aprensión por parte del rubio. La morena no titubeó ningún segundo

\- Primero… Porque lo dice en aquel cartel – le señaló.

David lo observó atónito, y se sintió terriblemente estúpido al procesar todo aquello. Esa mujer o se estaba burlando de él, o era el llamado de atención que la vida le estaba dando

\- ¡Claro! – la soltó amablemente – ¡Disculpa!

\- No tienes qué disculparte… – rozó su mejilla con ternura, y le sonrió con pesar – Segundo… – Aclaró la garganta – Porque yo no te he dicho mi apellido… – lo miró con tristeza y vergüenza

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? – se acercó más a ella, tanto que podría pensarse que se conocían muy bien

\- Que mi nombre es Regina… Regina Mills – lo miró con intensidad.

David, paralizado por la afirmación no pronunció palabra alguna. Sólo se quedó allí quieto, inmóvil

\- ¡Lo siento! – bajó la mirada – Nos vemos en unos minutos, para la ceremonia.

Se dio la vuelta, y se retiró del hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

 **Que caiga la lluvia**

Regina se despertó temprano, pese al cambio de horario, como le gustaba hacerlo. Vistió su ropa deportiva, y se dedicó a su rutina de ejercicios y de correr por el Parque Central. ¡Cómo lo había extrañado!

Había estado viviendo en diferentes partes de Europa, maravillosas todas por demás, pero había crecido en esa loca y cosmopolita ciudad, lo cual hacía que apreciara el doble de hermosos los lugares que ella ofrecía.

En dos horas la estaba de vuelta en su Pent-house de lujo en Manhattan, tomando un baño recuperador.

Su asistente, Tina Green, una rubia de ojos verdes y pequeña estatura, había dispuesto ya su desayuno, y todo lo que iba a requerir para ese día en el portafolios. La esperaba sentada en la terraza, cuando apareció ya arreglada

\- ¡Hola Tina, buen día! – se sentó, tomando entre sus manos la humeante taza de café negro

\- ¡Buen día Regina! – le dedicó una sonrisa, y se concentró nuevamente en el periódico

\- ¿Mi madre no ha llamado? – su rostro no expresaba nada

\- ¡Afortunadamente no! – le dedicó una media sonrisa y un giño, y continuó su lectura

\- ¡Sí! – sonrió resignada, mientras comenzaba a degustar su omelette – ¡Ummm, esto está divino! – se dejó decir – ¿Tú lo preparaste?

\- ¡Regina! – le sonrió, y se burló de ella – Sabes que no cocino, nunca he tenido talento para esas cosas… En cambio, tú sí…

\- Es verdad… Tu talento siempre ha sido la organización, el arte, y el ser casamentera – le retribuyó la burla.

Se conocían desde la infancia y se habían hecho las mejores amigas, hasta que por orden de Cora, la morena había ido a estudiar a una escuela diferente, para luego marcharse a Europa. Poco después, el padre de Tina, que era socio del padre de Regina, había quedado en la ruina y había decidido quitarse la vida.

El padre de la morena, Henry Mills, había acogido a Tina y a su madre en protección, y desde su graduación, había decidido trabajar como asistente para ellos.

Habían seguido en contacto a través del tiempo, seguían siendo amigas por así decirlo, pese a los intentos de Cora por aislar a Regina.

Desde la muerte de Henry, hacía ya un par de meses, Regina había tenido que regresar para hacerse cargo de los negocios junto con su Madre, y de las demás actividades a las que ellos dedicaban tiempo.

Admiraba muchas cosas de su padre: su gran corazón, su astucia en los negocios, y su amor por las artes; esas eran algunas de las cosas que más amaba de su padre, y realmente lo idolatraba. Siempre trató de entenderla. Era su única hija, y aunque la consentía, también la educaba en los principios que crean a una buena persona

\- ¿Sabes a quién traje al Belmont Park? – le dijo con malicia

\- ¡No! – captó al instante que se trataba de su caballo – ¡Rocinante! – dio un brinco de alegría

\- Tu madre no lo sabe, así que te pido que me guardes el secreto… – lo que acababa de decir, era algo obvio

\- ¡Por favor Green! – colocó los ojos en blanco – Si es que se llega a enterar, lo cual espero que no… No podrá hacer nada al respecto, y diré que es totalmente mi responsabilidad

\- No quiere que te caigas de nuevo… – ahora hablaba con tristeza, y algo de vergüenza

\- ¡Esos fueron otros tiempos! – su rostro se transfiguró, tornándose duro y serio.

\- ¡Lo sé! – se levantó a velocidad, dio instrucciones a la chica del servicio, y se dirigió a la sala, a esperar que la morena se aseara los dientes, y bajase a su encuentro

\- ¡Vamos! – dijo, terminando de bajar las escaleras. Regina se veía en el espejo, retocando su maquillaje, y colocándose el labial color rojo sangre, que le lucía de muerte.

El resto del camino se mantuvo callada. Era imposible que su pensamiento no volara hasta aquel día. Daniel había sido su primer gran amor, y cada vez que lo recordaba, se instalaba un vacío en su corazón.

Tener que ver a su madre, no facilitaba las cosas. Aún peor, después de enterarse que la había prometido en matrimonio al socio de su padre. Leopoldo Blanchard había sido el protector de los bienes de su padre, y un gran amigo de la familia. Al enviudar, en la época en que Regina estaba en secundaria, se veía devastado y todo lo que quería era que su hija estuviera protegida; por lo cual terminó malcriándola.

Mary Margaret Blanchard, nunca fue una niña fácil, pero veía en Regina un modelo a seguir, y a su padre siempre le gustó que compartieran, pese a que la morena le llevaba ocho años de diferencia.

\- Hoy hay un evento muy importante en la galería… ¿Si te pusiste al corriente? – trataba de romper el silencio en el que la morena se había ocultado desde el desayuno

\- ¡Sí! – respondió distraída, y suspiró – Por lo menos algo de lo que me gusta hacer en ésta ciudad… ¡Arte!

Rieron juntas, y la morena trató de relajarse con su asistente. Entrando, seguro debería saludar a su madre, y quién sabe con qué sorpresa se encontraría

\- El negro y el rojo te sientan muy bien Regina… – La curadora de arte del museo salió a su encuentro

\- ¡Diana! – la abrazó – ¡Cuánto tiempo! – se podía decir que, aparte de Tina, Diana era su mejor amiga de la edad adulta – ¡La mujer dragón más maléfica de la historia! – le sonreía con picardía

\- ¡Vaya! Mi reputación me precede… – se enrojecieron un tanto sus mejillas, y entonces vio ese brillo en los ojos de Regina, que tanto le gustaba

\- ¡Vaya!... Tener a la Maléfica en persona… ¡Eso sí que ha mejorado mi día! – le dedicó un guiño a ambas, y abrazó a la despampanante rubia, de ojos azul intenso – Espero que me des todos los detalles de lo que estás trabajando ahora…

\- ¡Si tu madre nos deja! – hizo un gesto disimulado, señalando a la mujer que se avecinaba como depredador.

Su madre venía con tiburón acechando a su presa, esquivando hábilmente a personas del staff que querían hablarle. Era una mujer sin duda elegante, y vestida para la ocasión de la presentación, con un vestido negro, de corte y estilo propios del evento que se iba a dar. Pero su genio, era de los mil demonios. Todos le temían, o la odiaban. Parecía que sólo Regina la quería.

\- ¡Madre! – le sonrió por educación, casi sin ganas

\- ¡Regina! – la abrazó, venciendo la escasa resistencia de la joven, y le dio dos besos en el aire – Tina – le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y la miró de arriba a abajo – ¡Diana! Cariño… Qué bueno que viniste – la abraza y repite la acción de los besos en el aire

\- Tenía que venir a las primeras actuaciones de Regina como gerente de la galería… – Sonrió con diplomacia

\- Si, si… – desmerecía el comentario – Pero Regina, querida… Pudiste venir mejor vestida… Demasiado… – se quedó pensando

\- ¡Ejecutiva! – mencionó Diana – Pero tan elegante… Y como Regina es tan hermosa, joven e inteligente, hasta con una bolsa de basura se vería hermosa – le dedicó un guiño

\- Si, bueno… Querida, qué es de la vida de tu hermana que no la he vuelto a ver – cambió el tema, para no sentirse amenazada, y guardar las apariencias

\- ¡Viene en camino Cora! – sabía que le interesaba hacer negocios con ella, aunque era obvio que las trataba por hipocresía – Sarah está ansiosa por quedarse en Nueva York.

Regina estaba evidentemente incómoda con su madre cerca. La saturaban su falsedad, sus críticas sin sentido, y el desprecio manifiesto que le acababa de hacer a Tina

\- ¡Tina! – la interrumpió – Lleva mis cosas a la oficina, pero déjame el portafolios…

\- ¿Pretendes salir? – le dijo su madre con ironía – Nos disculpas Diana… – le sonrió, y se llevó a Regina del brazo

\- ¡Madre! – le advirtió – Ya no soy una niña para que controles todos mis pasos…

\- No se trata de eso Regina… – tenía que cambiar la táctica, si no quería predisponerla – Es que tienes que atender unos detalles antes de la odiosa presentación de la universidad, y de los cuadros de talentoso Afremov, y la reunión para cenar

\- Madre… ¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar con esa actitud con las actividades de la academia?... ¡Por favor! – No tenía paciencia para eso, no después de lo débil que la dejaba el recordar a Daniel. Se llevó la mano izquierda a la frente, y cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Suspiró – Todo está bajo control. Ya me he empapado lo suficiente de la agenda del fin de semana, y de la siguiente. Lo único que necesito ahora es tranquilidad…

\- Regina… ¿Hasta cuándo vas a entender que hago las cosas por tu bien? – fingía estar ofendida, para manipularla – No trato de atacarte; pero las personas de esta ciudad…

\- Las personas de esta ciudad son las mismas que dejé hace un par de años, sólo que más viejas – la interrumpió – Y sí, me equivoqué en algo… Necesito tranquilidad, y un café… Con tu permiso – Salió disparada por la puerta, sosteniendo su portafolios, dejando a su madre con la palabra en la boca.

Lo sabía, sabía que sería así de difícil lidiar con ella. Pero tenía que regresar, como se lo había prometido a su padre antes de morir. Ambos sabían que Cora era difícil de amar, pero que podría llegar a tener sus pequeños momentos agradables.

Caminó unas cuadras, alejándose de galería, en busca de aquella cafetería que tanto le gustaba, con ese aire equilibrado entre cosmopolita y provinciano. Estaba pensando cómo iba a librarse de su cena de compromiso con Leopoldo; que era la verdadera razón por la cual su madre la quería arreglada, y bajo sus órdenes.

No pretendía casarse con aquel hombre. Simplemente no quería. Pero todo se había ido dando de manera tan abrupta, que no le había quedado más opción que aceptar toda aquella locura.

Leopoldo no era un mal hombre. Tenía una intachable reputación, y había sido un amigo leal con su padre. Nunca se había dirigido a ella de manera irrespetuosa, o que denotara otra intensión que la de la propia amistad, hasta que salvó a su hija de morir ahogada en aquellas vacaciones en el campo.

Y es que, hasta el día de hoy, había estado velando por el bienestar de su patrimonio, su madre, y el suyo propio. De no haber sido por Leopoldo, Regina no habría podido completar su sueño de especializarse en Europa, y de viajar por el resto del mundo, lo que pudo. Él había convencido a Cora, junto con su padre Henry.

Distraída como estaba, no se dio cuenta de que pasaba en frente del lugar que tanto buscaba, y menos de que aquel hombre se dirigía directo hacia a ella. El impacto fue inevitable

\- ¡Pero qué! – escuchó a aquel hombre, agachándose de inmediato para socorrerla – ¡Disculpe! – prosiguió él, y sus miradas se conectaron.

Era un hombre muy apuesto, y sus ojos de un azul intenso, la hicieron olvidarse de aquel impacto

\- ¡Discúlpame tú! – se sacudió la falda, y tomó lo que el desconocido le había ayudado a recoger – Venías en el sentido indicado, y yo tratando de rebasar a otros, distraída, no me fijé… Lo siento – fijó sus ojos en los azul intenso.

Era un hombre con una sonrisa muy dulce, pero se veía algo nervioso, lo que le indicó que ella le gustaba. Siempre le encantó esa clase de hombres, que cuando les gustas, lejos de ser ofensivos, son tiernos

\- ¡Yo! – Parecía que no le salían las palabras – Te disculpo… – Era todo un encanto ese hombre

\- ¡Pues gracias! – trataba de parecer contrariada, pero no demasiado, ya que no quería ser descortés – La verdad tú tampoco me viste venir… Así que yo debo disculparte también – Era un hombre encantador. Increíblemente guapo, y apenas lo estaba notando

\- ¡Es correcto! – le extendió la mano – ¡David!... y cuando quieras, puedes chocar conmigo – le había dado la impresión de que era tierno, y ese esfuerzo por ser atrevido lo había delatado

\- Ha, ha, ha… ¡Soy Regina! – correspondió a su gesto, de forma pícara. No era para nada inhibida, pero se le hizo gracioso y extraño el gesto – Bueno, espero no toparme contigo de nuevo… No de ésta manera – le dedicó un guiño – Con tu permiso… – le señaló el camino, y siguió de largo.

Tenía que irse, no disponía de tiempo para lidiar con extraños, ni siquiera porque lucieran tan apuestos. Así que sin más, siguió de largo.

Unas dos cuadras más de frenesí, y se percató de su completa estupidez. Había caminado más de la cuenta, y debía regresarse. ¿Conseguiría ver a aquel hombre de nuevo? Se sonrió, porque estaba siendo completamente infantil.

Cuál sería su sorpresa, que al entrar a aquel lugar que tanto anhelaba llegar, estaba el responsable del choque de hacía unos minutos.

Se esforzó por ignorarlo. Después de todo, ella no tenía tiempo para complicaciones, y no tenía nada que buscar con un total desconocido. Muy guapo, pero desconocido.

Lo que suele suceder cuando no queremos encontrarnos con alguien, es que el destino nos empuja hacia ello. De no ser por aquel insoportable y libidinoso sujeto que la acosó, no habría compartido con su agresor favorito.

Todo parecía ser perfecto, y eso, aunque no lo demostraba, le asustaba. De verdad que podía sentirse cómoda con él, y más después de haberla salvado. Hasta que el encanto se rompió, escuchando el nombre de su madre

\- No me gusta hablar mal de las personas, menos de las mujeres, y menos aún de una que podría ser mi madre. Pero esta señora, es una ricachona que no sabe tratar a nadie… ¡Pobre del marido! – se veía que se esforzaba por no ser extremo con su apreciación – Se llama Cora Mills y …

Regina se atragantó al escuchar el nombre de su madre. Ese hombre la conocía, y al parecer, ya había tenido una muestra personal de su mal carácter.

Siguió dialogando con él, y descubrió que era tan noble como lo había intuido. Ya no era un desconocido. Sabía exactamente quién era él, así que al proponer irse a su presentación en la galería, lo menos que podía hacer era acompañarlo, y así tratar de ahorrarle el mal trago de saber quién era, en pleno evento.

Lo dejó en el hall del lugar, obviamente impactado, y tuvo que luchar por no voltear a mirarlo cuando subió las escaleras. Cuando entró a la oficina, su asistente la esperaba con algunos detalles

\- Regina… Sólo falta que llegue el jefe del departamento de "Liberal Arts and Sciences", para organizarnos y dar acceso al público – fue directo al grano, mientras la observaba sentarse, obviamente agobiada y pálida – ¡Regina! ¿Te sucede algo? – corrió a servirle agua

\- ¡Ya llegó! – le contestó en tono robótico

\- ¿Quién? – estaba preocupada por la palidez de la morena – Toma el agua…

\- ¡David! – aclaró la voz, tomó un sorbo, y se enderezó en la silla – David Nolan, el jefe del departamento, ya está aquí – miraba al infinito

\- ¿Lo conoces? – estaba extrañada

\- Si… Por así decirlo, lo conozco… – la miró con nostalgia, y la dedicó una escueta sonrisa

\- Créeme que esa no es la reacción que ese hombre causa en las mujeres… – señalándola, y sosteniendo su libreta de apuntes, se sentó frente a ella – ¿Pasó algo más?

\- ¡Mi madre! – la volvió a mirar de esa forma triste – Eso es lo que pasa.

Le confió todo lo sucedido, de cómo habían llegado a conocerse, y de cómo había aparecido Cora en la conversación, dañando el momento

\- No Regina… Pero, ¿qué clase de suerte es esta? – se abanicaba con el cuadernillo

\- ¡No lo sé! – colocó sus codos sobre la mesa, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza – Pero casi no tengo cara para mirarlo…

\- Pero… En realidad tú no hiciste nada Regina – le aclaró – Y tampoco guardaste el secreto de quién eras una eternidad… Sólo un par de cuadras – se encogió de hombros

\- Pues si… No es para tanto – trataba de consolarse – ¿Verdad?

\- No… ¡No lo es! – se levantó – Te diré lo que haremos… Te vas a colocar el vestido que me mandaste a traer ayer de la tintorería, el azul eléctrico que te queda tan espectacular

\- ¿De qué hablas tink? – solía decirle así por cariño

\- Que debes verte hermosa para él – le sonrió ampliamente, con una mirada esperanzadora – Es lo menos que puedes hacer, después de todo lo que tu madre lo ha hecho sufrir. Sales, te ves regia y hermosa, lo atiendes bien, y le dedicas unas cuantas sonrisas… Y asunto arreglado.

Se quedó unos segundos absorta en la idea de su amiga, hasta que se le antojó errática a morir

\- No, no, no… Por qué tengo yo que hacer algo para arreglar nada con nadie… – se levantó, llevándose las manos a la espalda baja, y rodeando la habitación como con prisa

\- Porque te gusta Regina – la miró con intensidad – Y no lo niegues… – colocó las manos en la cintura… ¡Vamos!

A veces Tina la orillaba a hacer cosas, de las cuales nunca estaba de acuerdo, pero de las que tampoco se arrepentía. Por alguna extraña razón adicional, no podía negarse a tratar de enmendar lo que fuese con aquel caballero encantador. Se vistió a velocidad, y se retocó el maquillaje y el cabello. Quedó perfecta.

Sin duda que, si su madre la veía así, iba a estar más que satisfecha. Pero tenía que tener cuidado, y disimular la verdadera razón de su cambio. A Cora poco o nada se le escapaba; y la verdad era que, aunque no aceptaba a su hija, en muchas cosas, la conocía como la palma de su mano.

La asistente se adelantó a organizar todo, y a llevarle un mensaje a David Nolan, de que la señorita Regina Mills bajaría dentro de poco. Así que se dio la orden de apertura, y la gente se fue reuniendo en la sala principal. El pintor famoso también estaba allí.

Cuando ya todos los presentes esperaban, Regina apareció en el podio, al lado de su madre. Cora tuvo que disimular el impacto que le causaba ver a su hija haciéndole caso.

David estaba más nervioso, que nunca. Si ya la situación se había tornado difícil, ahora viéndola así, tan hermosa, creía que iba a colapsar. Pensó: "Qué haría Emma", porque su hermana siempre había demostrado también mucho coraje, y a diferencia de él, algo de desvergüenza.

Todo salió espectacular. Desde las primeras palabras de Regina Mills, como gerente de la galería, pasando por el discurso del Profesor David Nolan y la presentación del libro, para culminar con la inauguración de la exposición de Leonid Afremov. Todo a pedir de boca.

Luego, los directivos del lugar, de la institución educativa, y el pintor, degustaron un almuerzo espectacular en la sala privada. Después, se inició el "open bar" por la galería, para la exposición de Afremov. Así pasaron las horas. Era la primera vez que David duraba tanto en un evento semejante.

En todo ese tiempo, David y Regina sólo pudieron compartir un apretón de manos, y miradas furtivas. Él se había esforzado por parecer neutral y serio, pero creía que aquella mujer lo evadía. Decidió disfrutar de la tarde y la noche, y si se daba la oportunidad de abordarla, no lo dudaría ni un segundo.

Así fue como, regresando del baño, se la topó de frente chocando nuevamente con ella en el proceso. Esta vez, él quedó contra la pared, y ella sobre él

\- ¡Disculpa! – Regina estaba totalmente sonrojada. Quería que se la tragase la tierra

\- Ya es la segunda vez que me atropellas Regina… – Le sonrió con dulzura. Había olvidado el hecho de que era hija de Cora – Voy a tener que levantar una denuncia formal

\- Yo… – sonrió apenada. Luego, al percatarse de que su cuerpo reposaba sobre el del encantador hombre, se separó en seco disimulando sacudir su falda, y aclarando su garganta – Lo siento Profesor Nolan, no es mi intención agredirlo

\- ¿Profesor Nolan? – ya sabía que la mujer estaba tan nerviosa como él. Le sonrió con picardía – No quieres agredirme… pero si quieres agradarme, ya sabes que para ti soy David – la tomó de las manos y la miró fijamente.

Escucharon unos pasos acercarse, y en seguida Regina entró en control de la situación. Esta vez, fue ella la que tomó David de la mano, halándolo y haciéndole señales de que guardara silencio, subieron por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, de allí hacia el ascensor hasta llegar a su oficina en el último

\- Si estás buscando alguna excusa para abusar de mí… – trató de ser gracioso y de romper el hielo, pero la mirada intensa de Regina lo desarmó.

Se miraron unos segundos a través de la distancia. Regina estaba en la puerta, asegurándose de que estuviese cerrada, y él a unos metros de ella.

\- Aquí no nos van a interrumpir – le aclaró la morena entre susurros – Espero… Siéntate – le hizo señas de que fuese hasta el sofá, mientras ella se dirigía al mini bar, a servir dos whisky en las rocas

\- ¡Ok! – ahora se había puesto más nervioso.

Le escribió a su asistente, de que por nada del mundo la buscase, y que si su madre preguntaba por ella, le dijera que quería arreglarse para la cena, y le parecía más descortés despedirse a mitad del coctel, a que ella la excusara. Cora quedaría bastante satisfecha con esa excusa.

La vista de la ciudad era increíble desde esa oficina, y desde la posición de David. Observó las nubes agolparse, y los relámpagos. Entonces, algo mucho más interesante ocupó su atención. La figura de Regina en la oscuridad, se acercaba con tragos para ambos.

Le entregó uno, y luego se sentó en la poltrona frente a él, también con vista a la ciudad

\- Parece que el cielo se va a caer en un par de horas… El clima es una locura – nuevamente trataba de romper el hielo.

La mujer bebía un trago, y fijaba la vista en la ciudad, pero no respondía. Estaba como ausente, pero quería estar ausente con él ahí. Así que la imitó, bebió, miró la ciudad, y aquel hermoso rostro cuyos ojos brillaban con las luces de la ciudad, en la penumbra de la oficina. Y así permanecieron, hasta que los tragos se acabaron

\- ¿Quieres otro? – ahora si lo miraba, como si lo conociese de toda la vida, y así lo sentía

\- ¡Seguro! – si le apetecía, siempre y cuando pudiese seguir con ella

\- ¿Tienes música en tu celular? – le dijo, mientras llegaba al mini bar, y servía los tragos

\- ¡Sí! – sería aquello una prueba de compatibilidad. A David sus pensamientos se le antojaron estúpidos

\- Coloca algo suave… No sé, algo suave, que te guste… A bajo volumen – llegó, y le entregó el vaso. No había otra persona con la que prefiriese estar en aquel momento. Lo observó buscar

\- ¡Esta! – sonrió – Espero que te guste… – La miró, asentir y sorprenderse sonriendo

\- ¡Me encanta "unaware" de Allen Stone! – le correspondió al gesto. Puso el vaso en la mesita de centro y le extendió la mano – ¿Quieres bailar?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Claro! – se levantó, dejando el vaso al lado del de la mujer, y su celular también.

Se acercó a ella, tomó su mano y dejó que ella le colocara la otra en la cintura. Se aproximó a la morena con cautela, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa dulce, y se acercó completamente, colocando la cabeza en el hombro del rubio

 _"_ _Every day, the deficit grows,_

 _You spend more than you own,_

 _Papa always said to me,_

 _"Keep a close eye on your authority,"_

 _You say that you care,_

 _I was unaware,_

 _You say that you care,_

 _I was unaware…"_

\- Lamento mucho que hayas conocido a mi madre primero que mi… – soltó sin más

\- ¡Yo no! – la voz de la mujer inundaba sus sentidos

Ella se separó de él, tan sólo para mirarlo extrañada unos segundos, y perderse en esa sonrisa encantadora. Luego, lentamente, volvió a recostar su cabeza mientras seguían bailando

\- ¿Por qué no? – insistió

\- Porque no sabría lo tan maravillosa que eres, aun teniendo una madre tan singular – no se contuvo, pero fue respetuoso.

Ella sonrió, sin alterar su postura y su baile. La canción terminó, y siguieron así, moviéndose abrazados en la oscuridad.

Entonces, un trueno detonó el inicio de la lluvia, pero no conseguía alterarlos. Estaban en un mundo de paz

\- ¡Vamos! – lo miró como adolescente

\- ¡Que caiga la lluvia sobre nosotros! – sentenció David.

Tomaron sus cosas, y salieron a hurtadillas del lugar por el lateral, que estaba ya casi vacío. Nadie los vio.

La lluvia los empapaba. Caminaron agarrados de la mano hasta llegar al "Times Square", y allí volvieron a bailar, al ritmo de alguna música lejana.

Regina se sentía tan en paz, tan segura y libre en ese momento, que no podía creer que su día hubiese terminado así de genial. Y así, siendo feliz bajo la lluvia torrencial, recordó que su cena de sentencia la estaba esperando. Se separó bruscamente de David

\- ¡Me tengo que ir! – se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, con esa expresión de susto en su cara – ¡Quiero verte de nuevo!

\- ¿Mañana? – no podía dejarla ir así como así

\- ¡Sí! – lo besó en los labios de manera fugaz.

La vio alejarse corriendo, en sentido de la galería, y no pudo más que sonreír, y rogar que no se tropezase con nadie más, o la perdería.

 **oOo**

 **Hola a tod s...**

 **Les traigo otro capítulo de esta nueva historia, que es un deseo de unas grandes amigas…**

 **Espero que les guste. Por favor no olviden sus comentarios,que son muy importantes para mí...**

 **JBlack** **:** Gracias por estar pendiente. Si, aquí está…

 **RenoirGeek** **:** Ya tienes dos, cariño… ¡Un abrazo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

 **El protector**

Cuando ya había caminado dos cuadras, logró parar un taxi. Le dio la dirección de su apartamento, pero al ver que llevaba más de dos horas de retraso, no lo pensó, y dio la dirección de la casa de Leopoldo.

Sí, iba a llegar tarde. Pero debía inventarse una buena excusa. Su madre la hacía arreglada, y le había reventado el teléfono con llamadas y mensajes. El taxi se iba a tardar una media hora, mínimo, en llegar al sitio.

Decidió tratar de secarse un poco. Así que sacó de su cartera un peine. El cabello escurría agua, era un desastre. Entonces lo dejó, y fue a chequear su maquillaje. Estaba empapada, pero afortunadamente estaba intacto. Se secó con un pañuelo, y se retocó nuevamente. No iba a funcionar.

Quedó mirándose en el espejo, y de repente escuchó la misma canción en la radio. Ahí estaba, recordando a David, y cómo habían bailado en su oficina. No pudo evitar sonreír, cerrar los ojos pensando en él

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo Regina?! – no paraba de sonreír de satisfacción.

No sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero ciertamente no se arrepentía de haber compartido un rato con el encantador caballero. Se arrepentiría si no lo pudiese hacer de nuevo. Esa sensación la entristeció.

Llegaron hasta la entrada de la mansión, pero la gran cantidad de vehículos hacía que quedara a una amplia distancia de la entrada. La lluvia no cesaba, al contrario, parecía ser su excusa perfecta

\- Lo siento señorita, pero no puedo dejarla más cerca… – era amable

\- No se preocupe… ¡Gracias! – le devolvió una sonrisa, y le pagó por el viaje – ¡Total! – se señaló, indicando que estaba empapada – ¡Quédese con el cambio! – se bajó del taxi.

Sonrió nuevamente al sentir la lluvia. Ahora la acompañaba la alegría, esa que desborda cuando hemos vivido una experiencia nueva y única. Corrió hasta la entrada lateral, y se detuvo. Quería sentir unos segundos más esa dicha, y la lluvia. Antes de entrar y acabar con todo, debía sentirse realmente libre por última vez.

Soltó la cartera, y con ambos brazos extendidos, miró hacia el cielo, girando, sintiendo cómo el agua recorría su rostro

\- ¡Vaya!... Tú sí que te diviertes…

La voz de una joven mujer la sacó de su ensoñación, y la trajo a la realidad. La rubia estaba parada, recostada en una columna, mirándola y sonriéndole

\- Y yo que creía que iba a ser una fiesta aburrida… – se cruzó de brazos – Pero espectáculos como este, son de lo mejor…

Estaba apenada de que la rubia la viese así. Recogió su bolso, y se acercó a la entrada y a la joven

\- Disculpa… ¿Te conozco? – no quería ser grosera, pero no tenía idea de quien era

\- ¡No lo creo! – le extendió la mano – Soy Emma, Emma Swan… ¿Y Tú?

En lo que la morena iba a responder, una voz masculina la interrumpió, llegando hasta donde estaban

\- ¡Regina! – Leopoldo corría al encuentro de su prometida

\- ¡Leopoldo! – abrió los ojos como platos, y soltó el agarre con la rubia

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó – Emma, disculpa… – le indicó a la rubia

\- Si… Si… Es sólo que… – tenía un bloqueo mental sobre qué inventar – ¡Mi madre me va a matar! – sonrió apenada

\- ¡No te preocupes! – le dijo aquel hombre. Se le quedó mirando – ¡Vamos! – caminó bajo la lluvia.

Regina estaba impactada de ver a Leopoldo mojarse en la lluvia. La invitaba a unírsele en aquella locura

\- ¡Vamos!... Así nadie te verá a ti, me verán a mí… Y yo inventaré algo – la tomó de la mano, y por un par de minutos se bañaron en la lluvia, y rieron.

La rubia seguía divertida, con la cartera de la morena en las manos. Le encantaba esa mujer. La había estado observando desde que llegó. Al detenerse en la lluvia, le parecía un ángel, disfrutando de su magia divina.

Cuando el hombre mayor estaba mojado, tomó de la mano a Regina, y la llevó hasta donde estaba Emma

\- Disculpe señorita Emma… – Le dio la mano de la morena

\- Si señor… – dijo la joven médico – Emma Swan a sus servicios

\- ¡Emma!… – Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su traje – Podrías acompañar a Regina, a que se cambie y se seque… Subiendo las escaleras, en el pasillo a la derecha, segunda habitación – le dedicó un guiño – Agarra un vestido de mi hija… Lo que necesites – Miró con intensidad a su prometida y le besó la mano.

Las mujeres lo vieron entrar donde esperaban los invitados, y cerrar la puerta. Entonces, Emma reaccionó, y halando por la mano a Regina, la llevó a la habitación de la hija, como le habían indicado

\- Vaya caballero… Pensaba que sólo mi hermano quedaba… – Le sonrió – Bueno, hay que ayudarte con eso de la ropa

\- ¡Allí! – Regina le señaló el closet – Escoge lo que quieras…

\- ¿Segura? – estaba encantada con la idea de vestir a la morena, pero más, de desvestirla

\- ¡Sí! – Tomó una toalla del armario del baño y se comenzó a secar el cabello, el rostro con cuidado, y a quitarse la ropa

\- Sabes… Conozco a la chica que vive aquí – Emma trataba de sacarle palabras a la desconocida – ¿Eres su prima o algún familiar?

\- Sí… Algo así – estaba en ropa interior, mirándose al espejo – Se puede decir que la he visto crecer – Debía ser amable. Esa chica la estaba ayudando, y no tenía que pagar su mal humor – Y tú… ¿de qué conoces a Mary Margaret? – encendió el secador

\- ¡De la universidad! – respondió

\- ¿Qué? – apagó el aparato – Disculpa, ven, que no te oigo con el secador – continuó

\- De la universidad… – le dijo. La vio parada, en tacones, y ropa interior negra de encaje. Se sintió algo inhibida. Era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así. Aclaró la garganta – De la universidad…

\- ¿Eres médico también? – le preguntó, terminando de secar su cabello

\- Si… ¡Sí! – Esa mujer era realmente hermosa. Tenía un cuerpo espectacular, una piel bronceada ligeramente, que se veía sedosa. Trató de disimilar, mirándola a la cara – Si, estudiamos juntas… Pero desgraciadamente, no somos precisamente amigas – se encogió de hombros…

\- ¿Sí? – sonrió con superioridad – Eso no me sorprende. Mary suele ser algo… "difícil" – Se volteó para mirar a Emma de frente, mientras secaba la ropa interior con el mismo secador – Conmigo es una excepción…

\- ¡Sí! – le sonrió. Se sentía nerviosa. ¡Qué le pasaba!, si ella siempre había sido atrevida. Se estaba comportando como David – Bueno, no es que nos lleváramos mal, en realidad… Fue que le presenté a mi hermano, y jugó con él… Entonces tomé distancia…

\- ¡Oh! – estaba sorprendida – Eso no es discutible. Haya pasado lo que sea, tu hermano está primero – se encogió de hombros – ¿Me ayudas? – le indicó que le secara la espalda del bra con el secador, mientras ella hacía lo propio con los tacones

\- ¡Claro! – tomó de forma automática el secador, y la observó apartarse el cabello del cuello

\- Y por lo que veo, Leopoldo no sabía de ese novio… – debía ser amable. La joven la estaba ayudando, y apenas la conocía – O no sabía que tú eras su hermana…

\- ¡No! – le daba pena por su hermano – En realidad no coincidieron, pero una bruja la presionó y le metió en la cabeza un poco de basura, por aquello de las clases sociales, y el cuento de siempre. En conclusión, Mary dejó a mi hermano por Víctor Whale.

Evidentemente, la bruja de la que hablaba era Cora. Otra vez su madre dañando los momentos. Apenas si conocía a aquella chica, bastante agradable, y llegaba ella para estropearlo todo

\- ¡Esa porquería es más común de lo que crees! – debía intentar ser honesta – Soy la prueba viviente de ello…

\- ¿Qué? – desmerecía el comentario – ¿Listo? – se referiría al secado

\- Sí, ya… ¡Gracias Emma! – Le sonrió, corroborando que no estuviese húmeda su ropa interior – ¿Qué por qué soy prueba de ello? – le señaló para que salieran del baño – Porque siempre he querido hacer cosas, y han terminado decidiendo por mí…

\- ¿Quién? – le pasó su elección personal. Un traje ceñido, de encaje rojo, con escote en la espalda, y falda hasta la rodilla

\- Mi madre, por ejemplo… – Sonrió y luego se sorprendió del gusto de la chica, que llevaba puesta una falda de cuero y chaqueta a juego, muy juvenil – ¡Vaya! ¡Excelente elección señorita Swan! – se puso el vestido delante, y se observó en el espejo

\- ¡Pensé que se te vería de muerte! – le sonrió con malicia

\- ¡Pensaste bien! – volteó, y le dedicó el mismo tipo de gesto. Se quitó los tacones, y se colocó el vestido – Y no lo vas a creer, pero este es un regalo para Mary de mi parte. Me ayudas con el cierre – que estaba a un costado del traje – Y el botón del cuello, por favor…

\- ¡Listo! – se alejó para verla mejor

\- ¡Sí! – se arreglaba el traje, y se contemplaba en el espejo – Ahora si estoy lista…

Se volvió a recoger sus cosas. Tomó un bolso deportivo de Mary Margaret prestado, y allí guardó su ropa. Emma la ayudó

\- ¡Dame eso! – le agarró el bolso – Cálzate…

Regina asintió y se dirigieron al salón. Emma le hizo señas de que siguiera, mientras ella le guardaba en su bolso detrás de una columna

¡Emma! – la llamó susurrando. Justo antes de abrir la puerta del salón principal – Gracias… – una sonrisa cómplice se formó en su rostro.

La chica volvió a dedicarle un giño, y enseguida la vio entrar. Todos los presentes, que comentaban la ausencia de la prometida, y el baño de Lopoldo, quedaron impactados con la belleza de Regina. Se veía regia, espectacular

\- ¡Regina! – Le gritó Mary Margaret, acercándose a ella – ¡Gracias a Dios! – la miró, notando su vestido – ¡Pasa! – la llevó del brazo.

Regina volteó a ver a Emma, la cual venía detrás de ella, y se encogía de hombros. Ese clásico mensaje de: estoy aquí, te apoyo, pero qué se le puede hacer. Los presentes le saludaban a su paso. Su madre le lanzó una disimulada mirada asesina.

\- ¡Mi padre nos contó! – la hizo sentarse a su lado en la mesa – No sé por qué no me avisó para ayudarte. De haber sabido que te estabas cambiando aquí.

\- ¡No es nada! – le dio un abrazo fugaz – Disculpa si tomé tus cosas, pero llegué empapada

\- ¡Sí! – se acercó Cora – Tu prometido nos contó… y que salió en tu auxilio también – se sentó, momentáneamente, en el puesto de Leopoldo – Eres muy afortunada Regina… Ya no se consiguen hombres así… Por cierto, te sienta muy bien ese vestido

\- Es que Regina siempre ha tenido un gusto impecable… – Mary adoraba a Regina, y adoraba aún más la idea de que fuese su madrastra.

Regina trataba de disimular que su mente estaba en otra parte. Reía, asentía, pero no le salían más que unas cuantas palabras corteses. En eso, observó a la chica, acercarse a una mesa de otros jóvenes doctores. Lo más curioso, la rubia la miraba a ella

\- Si… A veces – sentenció Cora, hablando sobre el gusto de Regina, y observando que estaba distraída – ¿Quién es esa joven?

\- ¿Quién? – Buscó Mary con la mirada. Observó a Emma, que miraba en esa dirección, y luego se distraía saludando a otro compañero – ¿Emma Swan?

\- Sí… La rubia – indagó Cora – Sé que la he visto antes, pero no logro ubicar quién es…

\- ¡Es una amiga de la universidad! – se adelantó Mary. No quería que la mujer se metiera más en su vida – Doctora, muy talentosa…

\- ¡Ella me ayudó a cambiarme! – volteó a mirar a Mary – Estaba en la entrada, y tu padre le pidió el favor – Volvió a observar fijamente a Emma

\- Y por fin… ¡No nos vas a contar tu odisea! – indagaba la madre.

En ese momento, se acercaba Leopoldo, ya seco y con otro traje, detrás de ellas

\- Ya te conté Cora, que el taxi de Regina se desvió por la ruta 77, y se descompuso… Tuve que ayudar a Regina a llegar con otro chofer conocido, pero nos mojamos en el proceso. ¿No es así?

\- ¡Sí! – lo miraba fijamente – Justo eso… Y es que me moría de la vergüenza, y sólo pensé en Leopoldo para ayudarme.

Sabía que le estaba dando a su madre por donde quería. Estaba clara de que Cora no se había tragado ese cuento, pero el hecho de que Leopoldo la ayudase, y hubiese esa complicidad, certificaba que Regina ya se había resignado a casarse con aquel hombre

\- Bueno… Ha llegado la hora – dijo el caballero. Tomó una copa de champagne, y con el cuchillo, hizo un tintineo para llamar la atención de los invitados – ¡Atención! Señoras y señores, por fin vamos a cenar – bromeó.

Regina veía a Emma. Por alguna extraña razón le daba un poco de vergüenza con la chica, por su situación actual. Porque era evidente que, para una persona como Emma, el matrimonio de Regina y Leopoldo era un arreglo. Tuvo que esquivar su mirada, para poder seguir con aquella farsa. Comenzó a sonreír como si fuese realmente feliz

\- Todos saben que, desde que me quedé sólo, mi corazón no había encontrado la paz y el amor… hasta que redescubrí a esta hermosa mujer – le extendió la mano a Regina, y la hizo levantarse – Regina, a quien hoy le propongo formalmente unirse a mi vida, con mi hija, a la familia Blanchard… ¿Regina? – Se separó de ella ligeramente, mirándola a los ojos – Ya lo sabes, pero quiero hacerlo formal – Se arrodilló – ¿Quieres ser mi Esposa? – entendiendo hasta ella, la caja de un hermosísimo anillo de diamantes, de 20 quilates.

Por unos segundos, Regina se quedó paralizada. Se llevó las manos a la boca, para ganar algo de tiempo, y fijó su mirada en el anillo. ¡Cómo quería decir que no! Subió ligeramente la vista, y allí estaba su madre, sonriendo falsamente, y diciéndole "No te atrevas" con su expresión

\- Si… – apenas se escuchó. Aclaró la garganta – ¡Acepto! – pronunció, y una tristeza profunda se apoderó de ella.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, y ella se esforzó por sonreír, pese a que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Para eso era su maquillaje a prueba de agua. Nunca se imaginó bailar en la lluvia con aquel encantador hombre, pero sí que lloraría al recibir la propuesta de su sentencia, y tener que aceptarla y fingir que aquel llanto era de felicidad.

Leopoldo la abrazó, y luego la besó muy castamente. La respetaba mucho

\- ¡Me haces muy feliz! – le confesó sólo a ella – Bueno… Ahora un brindis… – dijo el emocionado novio – Por mi futura esposa, la hermosísima Regina… ¡Salud! – Levantó en alto su copa

\- ¡Por la hermosa pareja! – Remató Cora.

Todos brindaron, y comieron a la salud de los futuros esposos. Cada tanto, se acercaba alguien a felicitarlos, o ellos daban vueltas por el salón para recibir las congratulaciones. Fue entonces que Emma y Regina se volvieron a mirar. La chica iba de salida, en grupo, y Mary se despedía de ellos

\- ¡Jóvenes! – señaló el padre – ¿Ya se van?

\- ¡Señor Blanchard! ¡Felicidades! – dijo uno de los chicos – Si, tenemos otro compromiso… Nos disculpa

\- No hay ningún problema… Son jóvenes – les dijo, abrazando a Regina – ¿No vas con ellos Mary?

\- ¡No padre! – se les acercó – ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que los voy a abandonar en su día?! – Besó a Regina en la mejilla, y luego abrazó a su padre

\- ¡Está bien! – la abrazó, del otro lado que le quedaba libre

\- ¡Ha sido un placer! – dijo Emma, estrechando la mano de Regina, a la que miraba con intensidad – Felicitaciones por su compromiso Regina… Y por la invitación – ahora miraba a Lopoldo y a Mary

\- ¡Siempre Emma! – la chica parecía algo apenada con la rubia

\- Esta es su casa, cada vez que lo deseen… – le habló a la joven, y luego a los demás – ¡Pues vayan!

Se despidieron, y ya se marchaban cuando Emma recordó las cosas de Regina

\- ¡Regina! – de repente Emma se detuvo, y regresó

\- ¿Sí? – ella volteó, y se acercó a la joven, dejando a su futuro esposo e hijastra detrás

\- Supongo que quieres saber dónde dejé tus cosas – sonrió

\- ¡Uy sí, claro! – ya lo sabía, pero entendió la excusa de la joven. Se giró para disculparse, cuando el hombre la interrumpió

\- ¡Ve tranquila mi amor! – Era la primera vez que le día así. Se acercó, la tomó de la mano y se la besó – No debes disculparte por todo. Volvió a abrazar a su hija

\- ¡Perfecto! – se fue detrás de la joven.

Caminaron hasta la columna. Emma buscó el bolso, lo tomó, y se lo entregó a la morena en las manos

\- No sabía que la hija de Cora Mills era tan espontánea – le dedicó una sonrisa

\- Muchas personas piensan lo peor de mí, gracias a mi madre – se encogió de hombros – Te agradezco nuevamente Emma

\- ¡Por favor! ¡No fue nada! – trataba de desmerecer el comentario

\- Me ayudaste a poder entrar a este lugar… – le sonrió

\- Junto con tu esposo… Futuro – cerró los ojos unos milisegundos – Lo siento, futuro esposo…

\- ¡Sí! – bajó la mirada, jugando con el asa del bolso – Pues… Que te diviertas Emma – Levantó el bolso en el aire – No hago que te demores más…

Le dedicó otra de sus sonrisas de vergüenza, y se dispuso a ocultar bajo su mesa el bolso, y a seguir con la farsa. Hasta que volvió a escuchar a la rubia

\- ¡Regina! – le gritó – Estaremos Perry St. 66, en pleno Greenwich Village… Por si sales de aquí, con ganas de unos tragos – le dedicó un guiño, y se marchó

\- Perry St. 66, en pleno Greenwich Village… ¡ok! – se dijo para sí misma, y sonriendo entró al salón.

El resto de la velada transcurrió con total normalidad. No duró sino hora y media más, y agradecía que así fuera. Tenía unas ganas terribles de regresar a su apartamento, y meterse en el jacuzzi por horas

\- ¡Vamos Regina! – le indicó su madre – Sidney me deja primero, y luego te lleva al centro, a tu casa

\- ¡No Cora! – se adelantó aquel hombre – Mary y Víctor van a la ciudad, así no recorres tanto, y ellos la llevan

\- ¡Claro! – saltó Mary, caminando del brazo con Víctor

\- ¿Si van a ir a esa fiesta? – estaba intrigada. Era seguro el mismo lugar donde estaba la rubia – ¿A esta hora?

\- ¡¿Ves?! Regina opina igual que yo – dijo el doctor Whale, novio de la chica

\- ¿Crees que no debemos ir Regina? – le preguntó la joven con franqueza

\- ¡Yo no he dicho eso! – aclaró… – Es sólo que si lo hacen por llevarme, no deben preocuparse

\- No… De verdad yo quiero ir… – se dejó decir, con pesar

\- Si quieres podemos ir… Y te quedas en mi apartamento… Total, pronto tu casa será la mía – dijo para todos. Vio a su madre sonreír – Así que la mía es tuya… Y si Víctor quiere irse a dormir, que está tan cerca de su casa…

\- ¡Pues sí! – la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla – Yo mañana tengo una cirugía importante Mary… Señora Cora, señoritas, Leopoldo – se despidió de todos y se fue.

Mary se quedó en una pieza. Pensaba ir a aquella fiesta, tratar de compartir más con sus antiguos amigos, pero la actitud de su novio la había hecho desanimarse

\- Me voy a quedar Regina… – le sonrió – Dormiré a ver si mañana puedo asistir a Víctor – Abrazó a ambas mujeres, y besó en la mejilla a su padre – Estoy tan feliz de que vayas a ser mi madre…

\- ¡Descansa! – dedicó un guiño. Estaba algo decepcionada de no tener excusa para llegar a la fiesta – Mando a la tintorería el vestido y te lo regreso

\- ¡Entonces nos vamos Regina! – sentenció Cora

\- No te preocupes Cora… La lleva mi chofer – se adelantó, tomando a la mujer por la espalda, conduciéndola hasta su vehículo – Gracias por tu apoyo

\- ¡De nada Leopoldo! – se metió dentro del carro – Hasta mañana hija… Te dejo en excelentes manos – Lo dijo con malicia, y se retiró.

Leopoldo se acercó a Regina, sonriendo, entendiendo lo que la morena debía sentir por su madre. Era una buena mujer, eso pensaba, pero totalmente posesiva con Regina

\- ¿No es fácil, cierto? – tomó el bolso de Regina, y la cartera. La sujetó por la cintura y la acompañó a su mercedes

\- ¡No! – se relajó un poco con aquel hombre. Bajó la cabeza – De hecho, es bastante difícil…

\- No tiene que ser así… Menos lo será cuando nos casemos – Le abrió la puerta, metió las cosas en el vehículo y le indicó al chofer que se montara – Escucha Regina. Espero que hayas aceptado mi propuesta por las razones correctas…

\- ¿Qué? – había escuchado bien. Pero no podía reaccionar

\- Al principio no estaba seguro de esto – tomó con delicadeza la barbilla de la morena – Pero luego de lo que hablaste con Mary Margaret, la otra vez y esta, y de tus cartas yo…

\- ¿Mis cartas? – de qué demonios hablaba. De repente todo le quedó muy claro – Mis cartas…

\- ¡Sí!... Disculpa… Tienes razón, aunque no lo digas – le dio un tierno y casto beso – No es el momento… Lo importante es que pronto serás mi esposa, y podré protegerte de todo.

Regina no respondió. No podría hacerlo sentir mal, no cuando él siempre había sido un caballero con ella, su protector. Le correspondió el beso.

\- Hasta mañana Leopoldo – le dijo – Descansa… – acarició su barba, y se montó en el vehículo

\- ¡Adiós hermosa! – se quedó viendo cómo se alejaba el coche.

Regina dejó que la llevaran hasta su apartamento. No tenía ganas de nada. Ni siquiera podía llorar, porque el chofer lo notaría, y se lo comentaría a su jefe. De verdad se sentía presa en su propia vida.

Apenas entro al Pent-House, cayó de rodillas llorando, soltando sus cosas en el piso. Iba a ser una larga noche. La una de la mañana, y lo único que deseaba era desaparecer. Así permaneció unos minutos, hasta recordar a David.

Se levantó. Se secó las lágrimas, y se retocó el maquillaje

\- ¡Voy a ir a esa fiesta! – sentenció. Y salió sin miramientos.

 **-xXx-**

Emma terminó su turno en el hospital, y fue al apartamento de Ruby a cambiarse. Tenía cero ganas de ir a la casa de Mary Margaret, y menos de asistir a la cena de compromiso del padre de ésta. Una aburrida convención social, con el señor Leopoldo Blachard, y la hija de la bruja mayor, Cora Mills.

\- ¿De verdad tenemos que ir? – le dijo a la morena, que ya estaba terminando de arreglarse

\- ¡Ya te dije que si Emma! – le insistió algo aburrida de la rubia – Mary nos invitó a todos, y es cena, bebida y en gratis – esto último, parecía agradarle mucho

\- ¿Y no puedes comprarte tu propia cena? – le dijo irónica, saliendo del baño lista – Yo te invito…

\- ¡Emma! – perdió la paciencia. La tomó del brazo – ¡Vamos!

\- ¡Está bien! – se soltó, y se acomodó el cabello rápidamente frente al espejo – Pero, como sea, luego hay que ir a la fiesta de August. Mira que mi hermano va a ir, y bastante que me cuesta convencerlo de que salga… Por eso es crucial que no le digan nada a Mary Margaret, por favor… – estaba decidida

\- ¡Claro! – aseguró – Ya veremos qué nos inventamos… o vamos saliendo de uno en uno – esa última idea, las hizo reír mucho.

Se fueron en dos vehículos distintos, cantando canciones y especulando cómo se vería o actuaría el odioso doctor Whale

\- No sé qué estaba pensando Mary… Cambiar a tu hermano, por ese mequetrefe – acotó Philip – No es que yo también esté enamorada de David – bromeaba – Pero es que ese Víctor es insoportable. De paso se cree la eminencia…

\- Bueno… ¡Lo es! – No se podía negar – Pero mi hermano es mejor persona, mejor tipo, y más guapo – adoraba al rubio

\- ¡Lo certifico! – dijo Ruby, riendo con malicia – ¡Llegamos!

Saludaron a su amiga, y se dedicaron a criticar y a comer los canapés. Bebían y reían, y especulaban lo que todos los demás

\- ¿Y de la novia, ni sus luces? – se burlaba Philip

\- Creo que se arrepintió, antes de tener a una hijastra así, y a un hijastro putativo como Whale – las carcajadas de Ruby contagiaban a los demás

\- Si son crueles… – Aurora, la novia de Philip, era mucho más comedida que Emma, Mulán y Ruby – ¡Quién sabe con esta lluvia, qué le habrá pasado a Regina!

\- ¿La conoces? – Ruby levantó una ceja

\- ¡Claro! – dijo con temor – Es una mujer hermosa, muy inteligente y dulce

\- ¡Recuerden que Aurora es la mejor amiga de Mary! – sentenció Emma – ¡Mierda! – se llevó las manos a la boca – No he llamado a David… ¡Ya vengo!

Salió corriendo para hablar con mayor comodidad. Se escabulló por la puerta lateral del salón, y de la casa, hasta un porche techado que daba al jardín, y se dedicó a su llamada

\- ¡David! – estaba preocupada – No he sabido nada de ti en todo el día…

\- _¡Emma!_ – hizo una pausa – _¡Hoy conocí a la mujer de mi vida!_ – Se había resguardado en una pizzería, para comer algo y recibir en calma la llamada

\- ¡¿Qué?! – no daba crédito a lo que pasaba. Su hermano no sólo ignoraba su preocupación, sino que le hablaba de estar con una mujer – ¿De qué hablas?...

\- _¡Qué tenías razón Emma!_ – Recordaba el beso fugaz de la morena – _Que debo arriesgarme más, y no cerrarme a las oportunidades… Mucho menos a ésta…_

\- ¡Awww! – estaba emocionada de escuchar a su hermano feliz – Cuando llegue a donde August, me tienes que contar todo, absolutamente todo – estaba feliz

\- _¿No estás donde August?_ – se confundió – _Yo no sé si vaya… Estoy empapado. Te digo que bailamos bajo la lluvia, y me dio un beso… Fugaz y simple, pero dijo que me quería volver a ver…_

\- ¡David! – no daba crédito a lo que oía – De verdad esa mujer te volvió loco… Ve a donde August, y que te preste algo de ropa y te secas. ¡Me esperas allá!

\- _Pero Emma…_ – Sabía que su hermana estaba tan feliz como él

\- ¡Pero nada! – lo interrumpió. Cuando sermoneaba a su hermano, vio a una hermosa morena caminar en su dirección, bajo la lluvia – No puedo hablar ahora… Parece que también voy a conocer a la mujer de mi vida

\- _¡¿En serio?!_ – sonrió complacido – _Eso si lo he escuchado tantas veces…_

\- ¡Y lo escucharás muchas más! – sonrió con malicia – Te quiero… ¡Adiós!

Se recostó de la columna, y observó cómo la mujer disfrutaba resignada de la lluvia. Era hermosa, sin duda, y su cuerpo se veía genial con la ropa empapada. Así estuvo unos minutos, hasta que el padre de Mary Margaret apareció, y le pidió ayudar a esa Diosa.

No podía creer que, una mujer tan espectacular y sencilla como esa, se fuese a casar obviamente por compromiso con el padre de Mary, y menos aún que fuese Regina Mills, la hija de la bruja de Cora que tanto había lastimado a su hermano.

Simplemente no podía creerlo. Por eso, la invitó a la fiesta de August. Tenía la esperanza de que asistiese, y así poder conocerla mejor.

No le podía contar a David de ella. Que le gustaba la hija de su peor enemiga; o peor aún, una mujer a punto de casarse con el padre de su ex novia.

 **oOo**

 **Gracias nuevamente por el apoyo. Pronto estaré actualizando mis otras historias, y editando otras.**

 **Espero nuevamente sus comentarios…**

 **Samantha S. Dracul (Sob):** Gracias amiga, qué bueno que te gusta la historia. Espero nuevamente tus comentarios.

 **mayeli85:** Hahaha, pues ante eso, no tengo nada qué decir ; ) – (Me encantó el comentario)

 **:** Amigaaaa, claro que es lo mejor de lo mejor… Si se pondrá mejor también. Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

 **Push and Pull**

Llegó a la fiesta un tanto distraída, pero en seguida lo vio parado en la ventana, sonriendo. Vaya que se veía feliz. Tomó una cerveza del contenedor, y recorrió el salón hasta encontrarse con David y August

\- ¡Vaya! Pero si es la snob de la ciudad… – Le hizo una reverencia como burla, mientras le sonreía – Bienvenida princesa Emma, salvadora de este humilde reino…

\- ¿Por qué eres tan cretino August? – la rubia saludó a su hermano con un beso, y luego al que se burlaba de ella

\- No es eso… Es que pensé que te perderías mi fiesta, por ir con tus amigos adinerados – seguía molestándola. Aquel hombre disfrutaba haciendo enfadar a la rubia

\- ¡Vamos! – Emma puso los ojos en blanco, y suspiró – Tú sí que tienes la cara dura August, de madera la tienes…

\- ¡Ya August! – sentenció David – Mira que al parecer ha sido un día muy bueno para ambos – le dedicó un guiño a su hermana

\- ¡Sólo porque lo dice David! – Izó su cerveza – Entonces, brindemos por… ¿Por qué brindamos?

Los hermanos sonrieron, mirándose las caras de manera cómplice. Los dos compartían el mismo motivo de celebración, y los mismos temores de contarlo

\- ¡Por las morenas! – dijeron los rubios a la vez

\- ¡Pues por las morenas será! – chocaron las botellas, y tomaron de ellas.

August no era un mal amigo, para nada. Era bastante respetuoso, porque lo que ninguno tuvo que comentar detalles. Él simplemente vivía la intriga, no la indagaba

\- Bueno… Ya que veo a Ruby ponerse en ambiente, voy a hacer mi intento nuevamente – pero sí era insistente con esa chica

\- ¡Ahí va de nuevo! – Aseguró la rubia – No entiende que Ruby no es su "tipo" – hizo comillas con las manos en el aire

\- No lo culpo… Ruby es hermosa – Aseguró David

\- Pues ella sigue loquita por ti, y tú ni caso le has hecho – Observó a su amiga besarse con otro chico, rechazando a August

\- Se nota que está loca por mí – sonrió el rubio, bebiendo de su cerveza

\- Es que ella no es como August. Si la rechazas a la primera, ella no volverá a intentarlo… O por lo menos no de frente – ambos observaron cómo la chica volteaba a observar a David unos segundos – Y digamos que tiene intereses "compartidos"

\- ¿Cómo? – ya se imaginaba de que hablaba su hermana

\- Como lo imaginas querido David… También le gusto, y pues, ya que tú estás decidido a ignorarla, yo no tengo por qué hacerlo… ¿O sí?

\- Ha, ha, ha, ha… ¡Emma eres un caso! – Chocó su botella de cerveza contra la de la rubia, y luego bebieron – Para nada. Eres libre de hacer tu movimiento con Ruby. Yo con mi morena espectacular tengo. Pensaba que habías conseguido a la tuya hoy…

\- Primero… – Señaló con el dedo índice, de la mano en la que tenía la botella – Si la encontré… Pero no es que me voy a volver célibe porque la conocí. Segundo, Ruby no está para que se le rechace… y tercero, no es mía esa morena, es de otro… Así que no tiene ningún caso… Que me vuelva fiel ha, ha, ha, porque de que lo voy a intentar, lo voy a intentar. De hecho yo…

Fueron interrumpidos por unos chicos que tonteaban a ver quién bebía más, parado de manos. Uno cayó cerca de dónde estaba Emma, y el otro golpeó a Ruby en la cara. El labio de la chica sangraba, y como era de esperarse, y aunque había varios médicos en el lugar, Emma salió a socorrerla en todo sentido.

David observó a distancia que Ruby no estaba grave, e igual ayudó a llevarla al cuarto de August. Este se quería quedar con las chicas, pero David lo sacó, argumentado que esa era su fiesta, y que él debía seguir como el anfitrión que era. Emma se lo agradeció con un guiño, y se dedicó completamente a Ruby, y a acompañarla. No salieron de aquella habitación en un par de horas.

 **-xXx-**

El camino hasta el Perry St. 66, en pleno Greenwich Village, se le hizo eterno. Se arregló lo más que pudo para que los reflejos de su llanto no se notaran. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, mientras miraba el cielo nocturno ya despejado, y pensaba en David Nolan. No podía parar de sonreír. Sentía cómo una corriente la recorría completamente.

El taxi la dejó justo a unos metros de la entrada. Cuando cerró la puerta de aquel vehículo amarillo, al darse la vuelta lo vio. Él estaba allí, terminando de bajar el último escalón, y ya se había fijado en que era ella

\- ¿Regina? – Le sonrió. Estaba extrañado y sorprendido, pero lo más importante, estaba feliz de verla

\- ¡David! Pero… – Ella pensó que estaba alucinando. Justo aquel maravilloso hombre la esperaba en la puerta. Una fiesta al azar, donde nuevamente recibía una señal – ¿Cómo? – Se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

Permanecieron abrazados unos segundos. Otra vez el mundo desaparecía al estar juntos. El aroma de Regina era un sueño para David, uno muy agradable. Ella, por instinto, llevó su mano y acarició el cabello de aquel hombre, recordando el baile que hicieron bajo la lluvia. Así fue cuando escucharon a un hombre aclarar la garganta y hablarles

\- ¿David? – Era August que iba a acompañar a su amigo, para convencerlo de que se quedara un rato más en la fiesta

\- August… – Se separó de Regina, abrazándola y colocando su mano en la espalda de la morena, a la altura de la cintura – Ella es Regina… Regina, él es mi amigo August. Bueno, amigo de mi hermana.

Ella asintió sonriendo y acomodando su vestido. Se acercó a la entrada y le extendió la mano al joven.

\- Regina… ¡Encantada! – Luego se agarró del brazo de David

\- Encantado Regina… Juraría que te he visto en alguna parte – Le sonrió y miró a David – No me dijiste que habías invitado a esta hermosa mujer… Vamos Regina, pasa

\- De hecho… – David la miró extrañado – Yo no sabía que la había invitado – Instintivamente la abrazó y se rascó la cabeza con la mano izquierda, como tratando de recordar

\- Disculpen… Sólo quise pasar un rato – Ella no sabía qué decir, porque lo único que podía pensar ahora era en estar con David, así que fingió demencia – Y digo, espero que me inviten a pasar

\- ¡Claro! – respondieron ellos al unísono.

Entraron al lugar. Ya no había tantos invitados, y los que estaban, escuchaban buena música, y conversaban sobre temas médicos o sobre cine y arte en general. Aún no había indicios de Emma, o de su paciente de último minuto.

Regina sobresalía del grupo sin duda. Estaba elegantemente vestida, pero no era eso solamente. Su belleza y su clase alumbraban el lugar. En un punto todos se callaron y se le quedaron mirando; Aurora y Philip por obvias razones. Ella no notó que ellos estaban, pues moría de vergüenza

\- David, esto fue una mala idea… – Ella se dio la vuelta para salir, y sintió cómo él la abrazaba por la espalda

\- Regina… Tranquila. Es que no están acostumbrados a ver tanta belleza en una sola mujer – La giró y en ese instante la miró con intensidad. Moría por besarla, pero no quería avergonzarla más

\- Por qué no te disculpas con August y nos vamos a otro lugar… – Ella se acercó un poco más a él, y le susurró las últimas palabras

\- ¡August! – Llamó a su amigo sin dejar de observar a aquella mujer, que ahora le sonreía de manera cómplice

\- ¿Si? – regresó, y se percató de que debía cooperar con el joven

\- Nos tenemos que retirar… Hay algo que tenemos pendiente – No quería hablar demás

\- Tranquilo… ¡Vayan! – les sonrió y les hizo un gesto de que los acompañaba a la puerta

\- Disculpa August… Volveremos a reunirnos – Le comentó la morena al amigo de su encantador profesor

\- ¡Claro Regina! – Los despidió en la puerta – Que les vaya bien… – No quiso ser suspicaz o entrometido

\- Gracias… – le dijo David, y se alejaron en dirección Central Park.

August cerró la puerta sonriendo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que David estaba feliz. Realmente se le veía derretido por aquella morena, y cómo no estarlo, si ella era un espectáculo de mujer. Había aprendido a apreciar a David desde que lo conoció, a través de Emma, y se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos.

Rápidamente, Aurora y Phillip se le acercaron a August, intrigados por lo que acababan de ver. Era Regina Mills, debía ser ella. Y ésta no sólo estaba sola después de su fiesta de compromiso, sino que se comportaba de manera muy afectuosa con David; sin contar que éste era el ex de su futura hijastra

\- Oye August… ¿Quién era esa mujer que estaba con David? – Le preguntó Aurora

\- ¿Está hermosa verdad? Y se ve que es adinerada – el chico no se había dado cuenta que, su comentario sobre parecerle conocida la morena, eran en realidad más que una expresión

\- ¿Te dijo su nombre? – volvió a inquirir la joven

\- Emmmm… Si. Eso creo – En realidad los tragos ya habían hecho efecto en el chico

\- ¿Regina? – El novio de la chica quiso adelantar

\- ¿Qué Regina? – Emma se acercaba a ellos, con Ruby a un lado. Ambas parecían muy relajadas

\- Regina… ¿La Regina de la fiesta? – Prosiguió la adolorida joven, que se aplicaba hielo en la boca de tanto en tanto

\- ¡Oh por Dios! – En ese instante, August se dio cuenta que sí sabía quién era aquella mujer – Regina Mills…

\- ¿Qué pasó con Regina Mills? – Insistió la rubia – Y… ¿Dónde está David?

\- Ese es precisamente el problema… – Sentenció Aurora – Estuvo aquí

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Emma empezó a voltear por inercia y luego los vio

\- ¡Si! Que ella estuvo aquí – Comentó August – Y es, nada más y nada menos, que la morena de la que te hablaba tu hermano.

Emma dejó de escuchar todo lo que los demás hablaban. Esa era la razón por la que aquella mujer había llegado tarde a la fiesta, empapada. Había estado bailando en la lluvia con David, incluso antes de que ella la viese por primera vez. Era su hermano, aquel hombre con el que había estado, y al que había vuelto después de comprometerse, nada más y nada menos, con el padre de su ex novia.

\- ¿Dónde está David? – la cara de Emma era como si hubiese visto un espanto

\- ¿No estás escuchando? – le recalcaba con molestia Ruby – Se fue con esa mujercita, muy acaramelados.

La rubia sacó el teléfono, y empezó a marcarle a su hermano. Si estaba con ella cómodamente, era porque no tenía idea clara de quién era, o por lo menos no de sus relaciones y compromiso actual. Estaba engañando a su hermano. Aun así, en vez de sentirse molesta por eso, sentía una cosa extraña. Eran celos, de que estuviese engañando a su hermano y no a ella

\- ¡No me contesta! – Pronunció Emma, casi para sí misma

\- Pues claro que no te va a contestar – August se volvió para desconectar el teléfono de su amigo, y entregárselo a la rubia – Lo dejó cargando…

\- ¡Dios! – Emma comenzó a moverse de un lado al otro, colocando las manos en la cintura – ¿Sabes para dónde fueron? – consultó como última opción

\- ¡Ni idea! – la verdad es que no le habían dicho – Pero vamos a ver si los alcanzamos

\- ¡No! – Comentó la rubia, de manera enfática – David no es un niño… Él sabrá qué hace y por qué…

\- Pero Emma… ¿Crees que él sepa que ella se va a casar y con quién? – Aurora estaba preocupada también

\- ¡No lo sé! – Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, y luego suspiró – Pero ya veremos cuando yo le diga…

La chica, sin molestarse en despedirse, tomó su chamarra de cuero roja, y salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Ruby trató de seguirla, sin éxito, pues la rubia caminaba como poseída, y los llamados de la morena no llegaron a sus oídos.

Estaba tan contrariada. No sabía qué pensar de todo lo que se acababa de enterar. Obviamente David no sabía del compromiso de Regina, porque de ser así, no se comportaría de esa forma con ella. Él era un hombre correcto y noble. No podía ser que aquella hermosa mujer, lo estuviese engañando y jugando con sus sentimientos. Su hermano se había enamorado de su morena, y ella era una reina malvada.

Al llegar a su casa, pensó que tal vez los encontraría allí. Pero no fue así. Emma permaneció toda la noche en vela tomado, esperando que David llegara. Así, aguardando lo que sería la infelicidad de su hermano, se quedó dormida en el sofá.

 **-xXx-**

Regina y David caminaron del brazo, riendo, hasta que ella se detuvo para llamar un taxi. Se montaron y ella le dio al chofer la dirección de un lugar muy exclusivo. Un sitio al que llamaban "Wonderland". Era una discoteca selecta, a la que sólo entraban con invitación. Entraron sin hacer fila. Al ver a Regina, el portero hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza, y levantó la cadena.

Una vez en el sitio, las luces bajas y la música eran muy sugestivas. Había mujeres con poca ropa, bailando en jaulas colgadas del techo. Tenía tres niveles, y en el de más arriba, el VIP, le esperaba un sitio especial para Regina. Ella le sonrió a David, y antes de tomar asiento se fue sobre él para besarlo con pasión.

Comenzaba a sonar una canción, Passion Fruit, y Regina liberó a David del beso. Se miraban con intensidad y deseo. En realidad Regina estaba enamorada de él, y pudo sentir que él de ella. Le dedicó una sonrisa de reconocimiento, y empezó a moverse sensualmente, al ritmo de la música

 _"Listen_

 _Seein' you got ritualistic_

 _Cleansin' my soul of addiction for now_

 _'Cause I'm fallin' apart, yeah_

 _Tension_

 _Between us just like picket fences_

 _You got issues that I won't mention for now_

 _'Cause we're fallin' apart... "_

Ella se dio la vuelta, para que él no la mirara. Regina nunca había sido cohibida, pero con David le daba una cierta vergüenza. Tal vez por el hecho de que provocándolo a él, ella misma se estaba excitando, y no quería que él lo notase.

Así se aceró completamente a él y le bailó incitándolo. Él le siguió la corriente, tratando de respirar con calma. Retiró el cabello de la morena del cuello y la besó de manera intermitente, hasta que se acercó a su oído

\- Yo no soy de la clase de hombres que… – fue interrumpido por un beso profundo de la morena al voltearse

\- ¡Lo sé! – se separó de él, mirándolo con intensidad – Ni yo esa clase de mujer…

\- ¿Para qué vinimos a éste lugar? – la abrazó, atrayendo completamente el delicado cuerpo de mujer contra el suyo

\- ¡No lo sé! – Le sonrió de manera comprensiva – ¡Vamos!

Salieron tal como entraron. De camino al apartamento de Regina, en el taxi, sus manos hacían lo que sus cuerpos pretendían materializar en unos minutos. Ellos, entre miradas cómplices y sonrisas de adolescentes. Regina mordiéndose los labios, y David haciendo respiraciones para controlar lo que empezaba a notarse

\- Buenas noches Señora Regina – El hombre les abrió la puerta

\- ¡Buenas noches George! – Llevaba a David de la mano, corriendo delante de éste

\- ¡Buenas! – Dijo el rubio, riendo.

Entraron en el ascensor, y al cerrarse la puerta, ya no pudieron evitarlo más. Se devoraban entre besos y caricias. Apenas pudieron salir del ascensor, entrar al privado y luego al apartamento de ella. Ya allí, Regina cerró la puerta y le quitó la chaqueta a David y lo empujó hacia el sofá. Él cayó sentado

\- ¿Estamos solos? – dijo, con la respiración agitada

\- Vivo sola… – Empezó a desamarrar su vestido, y a bajarse el cierre. Se quitó el vestido de una sola vez y se quedó en la ropa interior de encaje negro que había llevado desde la mañana – Vamos…

Caminó con seguridad, subiendo las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios. David la siguió después de unos segundos. Estaba embobado con la belleza de Regina. Era aún mejor de lo que había imaginado. Se desabrochó la camisa y la dejó en las escaleras. Apenas llegó a la habitación, la tomó del brazo, y la atrajo hasta su cuerpo para besarla y acariciarla.

No había mucho que él pudiese hacer. Estaba en las manos de aquella mujer, y no le importaba. Sólo quería hacerla suya. Tomarla y quedarse en ella.

David se quitó el calzado, mientras que Regina lo ayudó a librarse de sus pantalones, así continuaban los besos apasionados. Casi no podía respirar, y no querían hacerlo. Besarse era todo lo maravilloso que debía ser. David cargó a Regina de repente y le llevó hasta la cama

\- ¡Aquí no! – logró mencionar la morena, visiblemente exaltada

\- ¿Cómo? – David no estaba en sus cinco sentidos

\- Debo… Bañarme – Se levantó

\- Ah… Ok… – Su nivel de excitación no bajaba – ¿Te espero?

Ella sonrió como sabiendo que lo tenía enloquecido. Se acercó nuevamente a él, y lo tomó por el cuello. Esta vez le dio un beso lento, y profundo

\- Acompáñame – le dedicó un guiño, y caminado a la puerta del baño volteó – ¿Qué esperas?

Se desnudó delante de un estupefacto David. Ella siguió como si nada hacia la regadera. Se metió y empezó a bañarse. Cuando David volvió en sí, se terminó de despojar de lo que le quedaba de ropa, y se unió a la morena en aquel ritual. Allí, la hizo suya por primera vez.

La tomó de los glúteos y la cargó. Las piernas de Regina lo rodearon, y él la miró por fracción de segundos, estático, hasta que la vio asentir, y así entró en ella con pasión. Escuchar su primer gemido lo encendió y la llevó contra la pared. El agua recorría sus cuerpos, y su ritmo aumentaba y sus besos se hacían más urgidos. Los pechos de la morena, recibían cada tanto la atención del que la devoraba en cuerpo y alma.

Húmedos, llegaron a la cama entre caricias y gestos. La morena se subió encima de David, y lo llevó al límite nuevamente, con su boca, provocándolo. Así que él buscó corresponderle, luego de que ella lo cabalgara apasionadamente

\- ¡No pares! – los susurros de la morena, entre gemidos, eran gloriosos para él.

Se amaron durante toda la noche, en múltiples lugares de aquel apartamento. Hasta que por fin cayeron agotados en la cama y así los sorprendió el medio día.

Regina jamás había compartido la cama con un hombre, más que para una relación sexual. Era la primera vez que dormía, amanecía con el hombre que amaba. De eso ya estaba segura. No podía casarse con Leopoldo. Ya no.

Estaba tan feliz, recostada del pecho de David, que no se le ocurría una mejor forma de vivir que a su lado. Y ese era el reto, quedarse con aquel hombre, al que debía confesarle sobre su compromiso, y cómo debía suspenderlo.

 **Continuará...**


End file.
